Lycidas Black
Executor Lycidas Black is a ruthless, yet honorable officer of the Horde. His methods are cruel, and his intentions questionable, but he always has the survival of his people in mind first. He believes that the Horde is his family, and will do anything to make sure it thrives, whether that is by destroying the Alliance, or defending Azeroth from corruption and villainy. Early Life Lycidas Black was born three years before the opening of the Dark Portal. His sister, Delphini Black, was born one year after him. Their parents were Maxim Black and Ada Black. Maxim was an accomplished Magistrate, and Ada was a member of the Church. Both parents were emotionally distant, opting to focus more on their studies than tend to their children. Despite this, Lycidas and Delphini grew inseparable. Lycidas proved to be more talented with magic, and Delphini with her faith in the Light. This led to their parents having great pride in them, and took each under their tutelage. However, beyond teaching Ada teaching Delphini the ways of the Light, and Maxim teaching Lycidas how to hone arcane energy, they held no particular affection for their children. Likewise, Lycidas and Delphini did not yearn for their parents’ affection, understanding their position at a young age. This silent agreement between the children and the parents made it easy for them to learn and grow within their society at Lordaeron. While Delphini proved to be a bit more academically inclined, Lycidas seemed to demonstrate superior social skills. Maxim served as a Lordaeronian ambassador, and took Lycidas with him on many of the trips he took to the other six kingdoms. There Lycidas learned how to talk, make allies, and form friendships with just about anyone. Ada however, served in the Second War as a medic for injured soldiers. She would often expose Delphini to horrific injuries that soldiers would endure in order to teach her how to become a better medic. Lycidas would meet many different people on his trips with his father, though only one would leave an impression on him. The daughter of a quel’dorei noblemen, Nathali Whitemourn. Lycidas would mostly keep to himself during the meetings which his father attended, though this striking beauty would not leave his mind unless he spoke to her. When he approached her, it was clear there was something that could develop between them- unfortunately, Lycidas’ father did not care enough to allow his son to stay. Nothing yet became of their blossoming friendship, as Lycidas was forced to return to Lordaeron. However, the two would routinely write to each other to stay in contact as best they could. When the Plague started to spread in Lordaeron, the young mage was forced to stop and stay vigilant. Especially when Prince Arthas sailed for Northrend. Death Lordaeron was on the verge of becoming anarchy, with no news from Northrend. Lycidas and Delphini were uneasy, especially since both of their parents were taken sick. Delphini would care for the couple, while Lycidas would do his best to provide and stay alert for any news regarding the Prince and his armies. One fateful day, Arthas did return to Lordaeron, but not for the reason they expected. As soon as the fallen prince returned, their parents finally fell to the Plague, and ravaged through their household. Delphini nor Lycidas had ever faced against something so vicious and monstrous. Delpini was the first of the siblings to die, sending Lycidas in a fiery rage. He disintegrated both of the empty husks that used to be his parents, and died soon after from his wounds. Undeath When next he would wake, his will would not be his own, and all he would know was rage and hunger. He did not care for his sister, or his parents… he simply marched. Arthas brought him and the rest of the Scourge to Quel’thalas, and sieged the kingdom. Regrettably, Lycidas does not remember anything from what he did at the Invasion of Quel’thalas. But one thing is certain, he never received another letter from Nathali. When the Banshee Queen liberated what was now known as the Forsaken, Lycidas believed that he had nothing left to fight for. Much to his surprise, he saw a familiar face among the Forsaken… his sister, Delphini. Although there was not much either could feel, they were comforted by the fact that they were not alone in their undeath. Lycidas still suffered from his injuries in life, and was rendered unable to speak. Delphini was able to understand him, and offered translations to anyone else who didn’t. The two resolved to see things through, to the bitter end. They followed the Banshee Queen proudly. The Dusksong Elite When the time came to survive in a hostile world, they disagreed on what they should do next. Delphini was not happy with the Forsaken’s choice to join the Horde, but Lycidas embraced it. He was eventually able to convince his sister that it was the right decision, but Delphini still considered the other races to be inferior and “savage”. This would lead Delphini to stay in the Undercity, guiding the newly woken Forsaken and joining the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow. Lycidas would prove to be a more capable soldier, and was stationed across the world, guarding Ashenvale along the orcs and trolls. Eventually, Lycidas would gain the respect of many other members of the Horde. He would learn their cultures and stand out as one of the few “honorable” Forsaken. This would eventually catch the eye of the Shadowmoon warlock Naydin Dusksong, who was forming an elite task force to carry out dangerous missions in Ashenvale. Naydin would recruit Lycidas as one of the first members of this unit, and Lycidas would rise the ranks fast, becoming one of the Lieutenant-Generals. It was during this time that he learned the true art of war, becoming an expert strategist in his own right. Wrath of the Lich King Return of the Scourge Black would stay a part of the Dusksong Elite for years, until the Scourge returned to the Eastern Kingdoms. At this point, Naydin and Lycidas were very close allies, and Naydin understood that Lycidas would rather stand by the Forsaken in the coming war. Naydin granted Lycidas a leave of absence, and Lycidas immediately traveled back to the Undercity. There he would reunite with Delphini, and the two would once again stand together to take vengeance on Arthas and the Scourge. Lycidas and Delphini would follow the Forsaken through the entire campaign in Northrend, caring little for anything else but revenge. The Wrathgate and the Battle for Undercity The Wrathgate threw a wrench in their plans, however, when Putress and Varimathras betrayed the Horde. Their quest for vengeance had to be put on hold as they retook Undercity to prevent a war from breaking out between the Horde and the Alliance. After the successful liberation of Undercity, the two immediately sailed back to Northrend to finish what they started. When they returned to Dalaran, the siblings met a Frostwolf shaman by the name of Kal’thar. He was a captain among the Kor’kron who sympathized with their situation. Before the assault on Icecrown Citadel, Kal’thar declared the two would fight alongside the Kor’kron as honorary members, much to the dismay of those he led. Assault on Icecrown Citadel When the time came to finally get their revenge, the two fought hard on the ramparts of Icecrown Citadel. Although the orcs in their squad did not trust them, the circumstances brought the members of the Horde together, and they all fought as one. Among their fighting force was captain of the Ashen Verdict, Gale Darkmane. Darkmane was impressed by the fighting prowess of the Kor’kron, as well as the two siblings. For what seemed like hours, they fought on the platforms of the Citadel, cutting down hordes of mindless creatures and abominations. Eventually, Kal’thar would fall. The morale of the Kor’kron was low, the Ashen Verdict seemed to be overrun, and the adventurers that went on to face The Lich King were not heard from for ages. All hope seemed to have been lost, but Lycidas would not allow the Horde to fall that day, and he would be damned if he did not see Arthas bled dry. Lycidas rallied the Kor’kron, and the Ashen Verdict gained the upper hand on the Scourge. The orcs of the Kor’kron were inspired by the Forsaken’s leadership, and Delphini was motivated to finally see their mission through. The Lich King finally fell, and the forces of Azeroth celebrated. The Forsaken were finally validated, and it seemed the Horde was ready to fully accept them as true members of the Horde. Delphini eventually saw the other members of the Horde as they always were: equals, family. Lycidas was promoted to an officer of the Forsaken military for his leadership, and things seemed to be hopeful. Cataclysm The Invasion of Gilneas When Deathwing emerged from Deepholm and wreaked havoc on Azeroth, Lycidas and Delphini were among the Forsaken forces that pushed into Gilneas. Lycidas served on the front lines, and had no particular hatred for the Gilneans. He was simply following orders, though at this point, he felt he owed nothing to Sylvanas. But when Lycidas and Delphini first learned of the worgen curse, that all changed. Lycidas was entirely against the use of the Worgen curse on the Gilneans, deeming it to be dishonorable and against what the Forsaken stood for. He also disapproved of the use of Blight and the raising of new Forsaken. His loyalties wavered for some time, until the death of his sister. During a skirmish in Silverpine, Delphini was ravaged by the feral worgen, and left to die. With Delphini being the only thing Lycidas truly cared for, he snapped. He embraced the weapons of mass destruction that Forsaken created, and began to recklessly Blight the lands of Gilneas, which gained him the favor of the Forsaken High Command. The Shadowbound Lycidas was practically broken, and felt nothing but rage and contempt for the Worgen and all who assisted them. With the Forsaken higher-ups noticing his “efficiency” in Silverpine and Gilneas, he was granted the opportunity to put together his own unit. He decided to return to Orgrimmar where he would put together this unit, which he would name the Shadowbound. It was here that he would meet Jenny Buxaplenty, a sharp and witty goblin that would balance out Lycidas’ now darker personality with optimism and hope. The two would develop a strong friendship, with a rocky start given Lycidas’ recent loss, and Jenny would become the second-in-command for the Shadowbound. Although he did focus on defending Azeroth from corruption and destruction, the Executor never strayed from an opportunity to kill Alliance soldiers. Jenny was a bit more compassionate, but did not question Lycidas’ lead. Mists of Pandaria When Pandaria was discovered, the Executor led the Shadowbound into the uncharted territory. He gladly slaughtered any and all Alliance members he came across. But as the war raged on, the Warchief’s actions became questionable. With rumors of the sin’dorei defecting to the Alliance, Lycidas was chosen to visit Silvermoon to hunt down any traitors or dissenters, and Jenny was left in charge of the Shadowbound. Lycidas discovered dozens of dissenters, arresting them or killing them, depending on the situation. He showed no mercy and compassion for the elves, and word of his ruthlessness quickly spread in Silvermoon. This earned him the nickname “The Traitor Hunter”, a title he wore like a badge of honor. Executor Black was notably absent from the Siege of Orgrimmar, but Jenny did lead the Shadowbound to take back the city. When peace between the Horde and the Alliance was made, the unit was disavowed by Vol’jin, deeming it unnecessary in the dawn of an era of peace between the two factions. The Third Invasion of the Burning Legion When the Burning Legion returned, Lycidas was among the Forsaken forces in Stormheim. He fought Vrykul and Worgen alike, again showing no mercy to the Gilneans. It was here that he met the death knight Jor’ik, who was a part of an elite Forsaken company called the Wraithguard. Executor Black was impressed by the skill and efficiency shown by the squadron, deeming it even more effective than his own forces. The prospect of joining the Wraithguard was given to him, to which he declined, instead still commanding his own squadron. After the Legion was defeated, Lycidas was not happy with the armistice between the Horde and the Alliance being unresolved. But he would soon get his way, with the War of Thorns on the horizon. The Fourth War Much like in Gilneas, Lycidas was a cold and villainous figure in the eyes of the Kaldorei. The Executor desecrated their sacred lands with Blight, and torched their beloved nature with every step he made. He led with the conviction of a man with nothing to lose. It wasn’t until he heard the distant screams of the poor souls trapped inside Teldrassil that he began to doubt. But he said not a word as the World Tree burned down, and took thousands of lives. It was lucky he was wearing a mask, because he could not bear to look anyone in the eye. For most of the Blood War, Executor Black was stationed in Darkshore. Naturally, the Horde did not agree with the horrific tactics the Warchief used, and dissenters began to rise up. The Dark Lady called on Executor Black to look into these “traitors”, with his reputation preceding him. He did so without question. It wasn’t until Windrunner called the Horde “nothing” that he finally broke the act. He denounced the Banshee Queen, and joined the majority of the united Horde. The Horde was now all Lycidas had. The Horde was his home, his family. He may still despise the Alliance, but he would not lose more family. = Category:Forsaken Category:Horde